1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-ejection apparatus including a sub-tank which discharges air in a channel including a liquid-ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ink-jet printer as an example of a liquid-ejection apparatus, there is conventionally known a technique, with reference to Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,075 B2 corresponding to JP-A-2005-306005), that a sub-tank is provided, in addition to a main tank for accommodating an ink supplied to a liquid-ejection head, in order to discharge air in a channel including the head to an outside, for example. The sub-tank accommodates the ink and is communicated at an upper portion thereof with ambient air. When an ink with which air bubbles are mixed is supplied from the head into the sub-tank, the air bubbles are moved upward in the sub-tank to be discharged from the upper portion thereof to the ambient air.